Alchemy is a Science
by ThatOneFangirlWithNoLife
Summary: With the war closing in Dumbledore seeks help from a different country, Amestris. Mustang, now Furhur sends Edward to teach these "ignorant baboons" about Alchemy and the law of equivalent exchange. Obviously the Golden Trio wants in on the new professors secrets and learn Alchemy. Will they be beaten at their own game, by a Slytherin no less? The oc is not important, slight au.
1. Chapter 1

Jade walked into the compartment she took every year since 1st year, now 4 years later she made sure that she arrived early in order to snag it. She took the window seat and read _Pride and Prejudice _to pass the time.

"Still doing the 'full education' thing?" Asked Marcy her friend of 6 years standing at the door, she saw her friends pocket watch and book, "Still into the Victorian Era too I see."

"Yeah actually I am." Jade put her book away, really all hope of finishing it gone now with her here."And Victoria was a pretty kick-ass lady, she ran her country well."

"Why though? Why would you do that extra work huh? Just act like a normal wizard merlins beard, you'd think a slytherin wouldn't want to know anything about muggles." She sighed dramatically falling onto the seat.

" Aw shut your trap. And you'd expect a ravenclaw to want to have more knowledge now wouldn't you? Plus the watch makes me look cool." She nudged her friend playfully.

"I'm smart not hardworking, I swear that hat made a mistake or you'd be a hufflepuff." Marcy leveled her with a glare conveniently ignoring her watch comeback because really it did look cool with it's _Alice in Wonderland_ engraving on the front."Pfft, learning both muggle and wizard studies at the same time, how do you even?"

"Simple really, the homework isn't all that bad and my moms teaching me, not an actually school/tutor so I can get away for lateness."

"Too much work if you ask me, I would just stick to just wizard stuff, less math that way."

"Yes well you see, I didn't ask you."

And in this matter they carried on to Hogwarts

**A/N: These Oc's won't be too important, just there to add spice and different opinions and point of views. **


	2. Chapter 2

At the same time this was happening, a certain "Boy-who-lived" was sitting with his friends and talking about a certain Order of the Phoenix.

"Who do you think they meant would be the extra protection?" Harry asked his friends, wanting to know who it was and whether he would like them or not.

"I don't know Harry but, it's Dumbledore's orders so they must be decent at least" replied the smartest witch of their age. She was also curious but only a little less than Harry focusing more on the fact that it was their O.W.L year and getting a good- no, perfect grade was essential to their future. Ron, it seemed, shared her thoughts.

"Yeah mate, you know we can trust Dumbledore, he knows what he's doing. He wouldn't have sent for these people if he didn't think it was necessary." Or at least some of it.

"I guess you're right" said Harry as he leaned back, " Well, who do you guys think will be the DADA professor this year?" And so, they too raced along the track to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Edward Elric aka The Fullmetal Alchemist marched into the Furher Mustang aka The Flame Alchemist's office alone that day as Al, now back in his normal body, was at the animal shelter picking up a cat as Ed had finally relented in letting him have one.

"Well hello Fullmetal, to what do I owe this immense honor of your presence?" Mustang said with a smirk no doubt in his mind about why his subordinate was before him.

"Don't mock me you Bastard, you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Ed half screamed trying to keep his cool but failing miserably as he basically threw his papers at the Flame Alchemsit.

"I'm talking about you sending me to a 'magic' school to teach wizards about alchemy! One, magic does not exist, two, I AM NOT A TEACHER!"

"Fullmetal" the Furher said with a sigh after the short blond finished his rant "one, magic does indeed exist, two, this mission is something of extreme delicacy and although I loath to unleash your wrath upon those poor wizards, I cannot trust the matter to another." Although the two men had their differences and disputes, they fully and completely trusted each other with their lives. Their quarrels now more for fun rather than malice. Ed becoming one of Mustang's minions as he so affectionately called them, rising together up the ladder of the military. Now finally realizing his dream of being Furher Mustang had set to work putting the country right, and boy was he good at it. Of course, relationships with Ishbalan were still rocky due to many on both sides being afraid but, they were getting there. Ed being already known as the people's alchemist did most of the public while Mustang dealt with politics, they made a good team.

"Why can't you send Armstrong? He's loyal isn't he?" Ed knew he was whining but he frankly did not care.

"You do realize you're talking about Alex Louis Armstrong who for some reason is always followed by pink sprinkles? Do you want more paper work?" Mustang raised his eyebrow surely Ed knew how that would turn out, more paper work for everyone involved and then some. Both men paused and gave a shudder.

"Fine I'll go, how much time do I have?"

"Two hours" Mustang said casually looking at his pocket watch. Poor Ed stood there a bit before running from the room yelling about 'how the hell would he explain this to Al and Winry?' And 'I'm so glad I didn't unpack completely!' And other things to that effect.


	4. Chapter 4

Approximately one hour and fifty minutes later Edward and Alphonse Elric walked into his office, the younger holding a tabby cat.

"I assume you're ready to go Fullmetal?"

"Yeah I am" Ed responded with his normal amount of sass. Suddenly, an old man, with a beard long enough that it looked like a scarf appeared with a loud pop. Immediately Ed clapped his hand a and created a fist from the stone floor which grabbed and trapped the old man 3 feet in the air. Al and Ed both stood ready to clap again if need be while Mustang stood to the side amused at their reactions and at the old mans surprised face. The man took out a stick for some reason and tapped the hand that held him. Nothing. The man looked so surprised that obviously something was expected to happen although the auto-mailed alchemist knew not what. Mustang it seemed both knew and had had his fill of entertainment.

"Edward, this is Headmaster Dumbledore of the school at which you'll teach. Dumbledore, this is Edward Elric the Fullmetal Alchemist, and your new Alchemy professor." Mustang stated with a smirk.

"You promised me an Alchemist not a child!" Yelled Dumbledore outraged still in the air. Now Mustang looked a bit pale, he had said the wrong thing.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT YOU COULD LOSE HIM IN YOUR BEARD YOU GEEZER?!" Ed yelled making fists and moving to advance on said geezer before Alphonse held him back to avoid a disaster.

"Brother please calm down no one said that!" Al pleaded with his brother and set his tabby cat on the desk, where Dumbledore caught sight of her.

"Professor Mcgonagall what are you doing here?" The cat of course, was not the animagus so it just meowed in response. "Professor answer me or I'll have you sacked!" Again, another meow, it's worth mentioning that three out of the four(yes Hawkeye was there) Amestrians were looking at him wondering whether or not he was sane. "Fine then." A flash of blue light and a cry from Alphonse and the cat was still sitting on Mustangs desk. A clap and another flash of blue light and Ed's automail arm was near Dumbledore's face.

" What did you do to my brothers cat you old man?!" It would not do Edward justice to say he was angry, he was enraged. In his point of view the man had just attempted animal transmutation, something he had no liking for, and by the sound of it, he had made a chimera who he call 'Professor Mcgonagall' was this the man he had to work for?

"Fullmetal, calm down, the cat is fine. Isn't that right Alphonse?" asked Mustang.

"Yeah, calm down brother, she's fine. Stop threatening the old man." Al said this because he was pretty sure that if he didn't, the old man would end up dead.

"But he just-!" Edward was shocked that Mustang didn't seem to care about what could have happened to the cat.

"In the wizarding world, there are select few that posses the ability to transform into animals out of their will and magic, it is a complicated process but perfectly acceptable to society and no wizard or animal has ever been harmed during the process." Mustang quite obviously was extremely smug having more knowledge than Edward. " And to answer your previous question Albus, Edward Elric is the Fullmetal Alchemist as you must have overheard, he is not only the youngest alchemist, but the most skilled that we have to offer, as well as the only one free at the moment. If you would prefer another, please return in three years." His tone said all, he would not budge to any demands and as king why should he?

"Very well" said Dumbledore looking a bit offended and defeated. " May I be let down please?" Edward hesitated before receiving a nod from Mustang and clapping to let Dumbledore down on the floor where he straightened up regained some dignity . " Well then Mr. Elric, shall we?" He said holding out his arm which Edward gingerly took with one arm and held his suitcase in another. With one last look at Mustang and a pop, they disappeared from the office.

**A/N: Okay a couple of things, one, what should Al's cat's name be? two, I'm following the 2003 anime line but ignoring conqueror of shamballa so lets go with Dante being defeated and truth lets Ed stay in Amestris and gives Al's body back. Al is about 12 but Ed is 18 due to the time Al's body was in the gate. Also sorry if Dumbledore is a bit ooc but imagine expecting another old dude but being greeted by a student aged looking man.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I forgot to do this but, Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

When Ed opened his eyes again, his stomach was trying to force breakfast back up and a bunch of kids in black cloaks were staring at him from four tables over which hung banners with a badge,raven,lion and snake. He wondered what each each but guessed they were how the school was grouped, you chose where you wanted to be and stayed there, or maybe they were assigned. Distracted by his wanderings, he only heard the end of Dumbledore's speech.

"We have a new subject as well a new teacher this year, please welcome professor Edward Elric who will be teaching Alchemy!" There were a few whispers and golf claps at his words, a popular one being 'why is the professor so young?'. Edward got a bit ticked off when he heard that but let it go, he was also a bit creeped out when he saw half of the girls staring at him.

"The class will only be offered to 5th years and above as it is extremely complex magic-"

"EXCUSE YOU OLD MAN BUT ALCHEMY IS A SCIENCE ALRIGHT? NOT SOME HOCUS POCUS!" Silence rang throughout the hall as everyone took in the yelling and others wondered what this 'science' was. Albus took a deep breath before replying.

"Well then I apologize my good man, as you clearly know more on the subject than I do" It sounded condescending and by the twitters the children obviously thought so knowing of the Headmaster's involvement in the creation of the philosophers stone. But the Golden Trio, heard resentment that he had not shown before, not even when introducing Umbridge. So naturally, they assumed that he too was from the ministry. On the other side of the Hall, a certain Slytherin took the resentment as jealousy, perhaps the new guy did know more than the Headmaster. Who really knew? She certainly didn't. What she did know was that this year would be interesting to say the least.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm thinking of editing this story so that Jade and her friends are 5th year transfer students so that it's not just random students who were never there before. I'm not too sure about what I'll do so if you guys that see this wish to comment about it, please do. Also thank you to Stranger for the review, it was very nice.**

After being shown to his room and choosing the passcode, Equivalent Exchange, Ed lay on his bed and thought about what had happened that day. He had been introduced to magic, been stared at by kids his age and younger, and snarked at by an old man. Was he glad to be able to rest and not have to deal with anymore of this craziness.

"Magic" He huffed as he lay in bed, "Who needs it? I certainly don't." It upset him. The way everyone acted nonchalant about what was around them. Absolutely no regard to the rules of Equivalent Exchange. There was no sense in anything they did. It made his head spin. Worst of all however, was that Al was not with him. The brothers were rarely separated, ever since that night. Of course as elder, Edward had comforted Al and told him that he would write and that he had Winry and Granny so it wouldn't be all that bad. Al was calmed down after that, but who would comfort Ed? He had no one at this strange place, nor did he want anyone if they all thought Alchemy was magic. Such foolish wizards.

"Alchemy is a science." He whispered to himself before drifting into uneasy sleep.

** -*linebreak*-**

"So what do you think of the new professors?" asked Harry to his two best friends after the feast in the common rooms.

"The Alchemy one is a nutter for sure. I mean, what even is science and obviously its magic or else it wouldn't be taught here. Plus he's probably from the ministry what with how Dumbledore introduced him." responded Ron.

"Ron, science is a muggle thing, like physics and chemistry and other things." Hermione said "Besides, he's too young to be in the ministry, he looks like he barely got out of school, have either of you seen him here before?" After two negative replies, she continued,"Then he probably graduated from Drumstrang, did you hear his slight accent?"

"You mean when he was screaming at Dumbledore? I think everyone heard it" Ron scoffed.

"Well, we'll get to hear his accent tomorrow, remember Alchemy is for 5th years and above." Reminded Harry.

"You're right Harry, I need to wake up early tomorrow to go to the library and learn as much as I can about Alchemy. Good night." and with that she climbed the stairs to the girls dormitory leaving them to ponder about the newest teacher before going to bed themselves.

** -Line Break-**

The next morning found Jade sitting next to Marcy for a bit at the Ravenclaw table.

"So over the summer I watched a brilliant movie called 'The Lion King' you have to see it sometime!" Jade exclaimed, ever the morning person.

"What was it about?" yawned Marcy not quite awake yet while munching on some toast.

"Well there were lions-"

"Really?" Marcy asked dripping the two syllables in sarcasm.

"Yes really" replied Jade just as sarcastic, " And after a cub is born to the king, his uncle gets jealous and tries to kill them both and it's really sad with great music."

"You do realize that happens all the time in the wild right?" Marcy wasn't exactly her friends antics. "No one gives a damn until they start talking."

"Fine then," huffed Jade, "Be like that. What do we have first by the way?"

"_I_ have herbology with hufflepuffs, we're in different houses remember? Go ask Jeremy."

"Ok, see you at lunch." And so, Jade found Jeremy and found out that they had Alchemy first with the Gryffindors.

"Don't you care that this class has Gryffindors?" Asked Jeremy.

"I couldn't care less. Not my problem, I avoid them, they avoid me, in the grand scheme of things what does it matter?" Jade had repeated this sentiment constantly about other houses but it never seemed to stick with her house mates. She just never seemed to give a damn.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Harry Potter**

Edward woke up the next morning disoriented and confused. He was somewhere with a four poster bed. Oh right, Hogwarts, magic, no Al.

"Master Elric sir." Edward gave a yelp then flew from his bed into a fighting stance. "Master Elric, Dauble was sent to wake you up sir." The strange creature that wore only a ragged pillowcase had its head bowed and looked for all the world as if he expected to be scolded.

"Yes thank you...Dauble. Um, if you don't mind my asking, what are you?" Edward had recovered from his shock and said this as he was getting dressed, he had slept in his clothes the previous night so all that he had to do was put on his gloves and boots and do his usual braid.

"Dauble is a house elf sir. Sir, if Dauble can be bold, does not sir have a class to teach?" Edward froze while tying his braid.

"You're right!" He knelt down and grabbed the elf " Dauble, do you know where it is?!"

"Certainly sir" Dauble nodded and with a _crack_ they were outside a classroom and Edward's stomach had yet to catch up.

"Thank you" He said trying to get over the teleportation.

"It's Dauble's pleasure sir" and with another crack, away he went.

Edward entered the room and found a box of chalk. He knew right away from his debriefing that his classes composed of about 20 children and that pitiful amount of chalk would not last. So doing what he did best, he transmusted the limestone in the wall into more chalk and left a thin covering so that it became a hidden compartment. Not too long after this was done did a stream of students in red or green robes flooded the room. Green on one side, red on the other.

"Alright then, am I correct in saying this is" he checked the paper" Gryffindor and Slytherin 5th years?" After a chorus of yes's he got down to business. "Who here, can tell me, what alchemy is." A girl in red robes with brown fuzzy hair raised her hand. A blond boy in green mimicked her jumping up and down. Edward obviously, didn't quite approve. " Would you care to tell me blond boy in green?" The boy blushed.

"No sir"

"Then why did you raise your hand?" Edward enjoyed playing the interrogator, it was such fun seeing his victims squirm. The blond boy obviously did not answer. " Very well then, make sure that's the last time you do it. You, in the red?"

"Alchemy is an ancient magic which lets the user turn lead to gold or create a philosophers stone." She seemed quite proud in her knowledge, pity it would be torn to shreds soon.

"Your name?" he asked, he would draw it out, it would suit the witch to be knocked down a bit, she knew nothing except what she read.

"Hermione Granger sir." She looked pleased as if he should be impressed. He really wasn't.

"Well Miss. Granger, I see you have done your research. But I am afraid you are wrong. Absolutely wrong." She looked horrified as if such a thing had never happened in her life.

"Take out something to write with and something to write on every one." After a scramble for parchment, quills, and ink, he continued." Alchemy, is a science. It can indeed turn lead to gold but that is illegal and you will not be learning or using it" A red haired boy raised his hand.

"Why is it illegal professor? And what about the Philosophers stone?"

"It is illegal because you would wreck the economy if you were to do so. As for the Philosophers stone, never mention it again, it is the work of a devil, indeed, it takes a devil to make one." At this the Golden trio looked at each other in confusion, hadn't Dumbledore had a philosophers stone? Dumbledore wasn't bad.

"But sir! The Philosophers stone was here our first year!" This came from Dean who had always been quite bold.

"What do you mean?" Were wizards really that foolish? Would they have actually made a Philosophers Stone?

"Sir, Dumbledore had it here our first year to protect it! He destroyed it but it was still here!"

"That fool." He muttered to himself. "It's impossible to destroy a philosophers stone! It is a pure substance! Have any of you any proof that it was actually destroyed?" He roared. Silence reigned for a bit then Edward sighed. "Never mind, that is not what we are here for." Straightening up he said" I don't expect any of you to advance in alchemy much. With the time limit we have I will only teach you basic Alchemy even if we had more time I doubt any of you could do it. And that is only if you can handle the theory. To know whether or not you can handle it I will be giving a pre-test." At the chorus of groans and panicked whispers he said "This has nothing to do with what you read so no one has an advantage, and anyways all of your material was incorrect, I checked it yesterday. If you pass, you take the class, you fail, you are banned from Alchemy."That got a mixed reaction. Some were scared, others surprised, a few determined, most notably a dark haired slytherin and Hermione. The Slytherin had sat up when before she had a relaxed look.

"The pre-test is this: All is One, One is All. Solve the riddle and you will advance, fail to do so, and you will be kicked out. You have one month not counting this class period to figure it out. For the remaining 10 minutes I will answer any questions you ask as long as I deem them appropiate for school." Instantly a forest of hand went up. "You there" he pointed to a boy with messy hair and glasses.

"Why do you say that it wouldn't matter how much time, that we wouldn't be too great at Alchemy?"

"Simple, the only reason I know the amount I know at my age is because I started young and am a genius. Most adults only know half as much as I." At his words whispers insured, especially at the genius part. Most were staring pointedly at Hermione although the Alchemist had no idea hand was still up though, so he called on her.

"Sir when you say genius, what do you mean exactly?"

"I mean I started reading Alchemy books at the age of 4 and have certification that lists me as a fully educated Alchemist which I achieved at 12 years of age." Everyone started gossiping and once he saw that he lost their attention he went to his desk to plan the next lessons for the ones that solved the riddle. He would be surprised if anyone got it. These wizards would need a lot of work. After 6 more minutes he stood up.

"Alright class is over, dismissed." The children all flooded out except for that one dark haired Slytherin.

"Professor, I think I know the answer to the riddle, can I ask? And if I get it wrong can I try again?" He knew of course that she wouldn't get it right.

"Go ahead" he said leaning back on his chair. "Tell me what you think it is." She took a deep breath.

"The circle of life?" She held her hands in a unsure pose.

"Holy-" Ed fell of his chair."What class do you have now?"

"Lunch."

"You're skipping it, come with me." He led her into his office and gave her some tea and cookies." How did you figure it out, not even I figured it out that fast"

"Well, over the summer, I watched a movie called 'The Lion King' and the main theme was that we were all part of the grand circle of life and we all had a place in it, so one would be me or anything really and all would be the universe."

"So you had help?" He wasn't quite as blown over now.

"Well yeah but-" she looked a bit unsure.

"No it's fine, you still figured it out and were honest about how so points for that. You are now cleared for continuation in Alchemy, congratulations. What's your name?"

"Jade Myers sir."

"Very well then , hurry on to lunch and don't tell anyone the answer ok?"

"I won't!" and so with a smile on her face, Jade made her way to the Great Hall. And Edward though, maybe not all wizards were idiots.

**A/N: No, this is not an EdxOC fic, I don't like those, I just want Ed to have a friend. The reason I made Ed so professional sounding was because I figured that since he was in the military for about 6 years now he probably has had to show his worth as the youngest Alchemist and so developed this way of sounding cold, intelligent, and polite all at the same time. Since he considers this the same as a meeting, useless and not worth his time, I imagine he would act like that during classes. Expect more faculty and golden trio soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

Harry, Ron and Hermione sat together at lunch.

"So what did you think of the professor Hermione? Was he up to scratch?" joked Harry, it was quite clear to him and Ron that the new teacher did leave a lasting impression on their friend, but not a favorable one.

"I think he's an arrogant teenager and I can't see why on earth Dumbledore would even consider hiring him. He acts so important but I bet he doesn't have half the experience in a real fight as Harry!" The young witch was quite clearly bristling with anger and indignation.

"Yeah, well I don't reckon you-know-who is after him either" Ron fit through a mouthful of pie.

"Just say _Voldemort _Ron." sighed Harry, succeeding in making his best friend choke on his shepards pie. Or, that's what he thought. What Ron said next made _him_ choke.

"Look mate, a Slytherin!" and indeed, a Slytherin was walking in their direction and they weren't the only ones to notice. All along the tables, a lot of people were looking at the Slytherin who was walking in late and towards their table. She sat down at the far end near Neville Longbottom and started eating. A hush had fallen over the room watching her. Her mouth moved as if she had said something and poor Neville's face turned white at the thought of her addressing him. She repeated what she said starting to look mildly annoyed and the trio debated confronting her.

"I said, could you pass the salt please?" Her voice ran clear through the hall having raised from a murmur to a stage volume. A second year seated nearby gave the salt and looked as though he were facing a dragon whilst he handed it to her. "Thank you." She looked more confused though when she noticed he had on red robes. She finally lifted her head and looked around. She seemed to have realized that she was at the Gryffindor table, not Slytherin. Everyone expected her to scream, shout, run to Slytherin, or insult the Gryffindors. What they didn't expect was for her to start laughing, hysterically. First she chuckled , then she wheezed falling off the bench , then she roared while clutching her stomach and rolling on the floor crying with her face red and looking like someone had told her the funniest joke ever. Professor Mcgonagal Looked to Snape as if to say 'Well she's yours isn't she?' to which Snape glared in return. Umbridge glared at the Slytherin while smiling sweetly which just caused the laughter of the girl to intensify. The other professors looked at each other as if to say'not it' because they were quite sure the girl had lost her mind. Dumbledore was about to get up and try his luck when the doors opened once again and in stepped the Alchemy professor. He took a look around and his eyes settled on the laughing girl who had renewed her laughing at the sight of him.

"Am I in the right room?" He asked looking unsettled. "Is this normal? Is there supposed to be a student laughing and crying?"

"My dear professor if we could get her to stop we would." replied Dumbledore as if they had tried, really he just didn't want to deal with the possibly insane girl. "Perhaps you would like to try your luck?"

Ed wondered how wizards had survived if they couldn't even get a student to stop laughing. He figured he might as well try to see if it really was as impossible as they made it sound so he walked up to her. He recognized her as the one who had guessed the riddle and thought about how different she looked now laughing and moaning about how her stomach hurt and that by the time she stopped she should have a six-pack.

"Hey." All it took was that one word. She sprang up, cleared her throat, straightened up her clothing, and looking for all the world as if laughter was something she had never experienced had her red face and teary eyes not betrayed her.

"Hello Professor." She sat back down and continued to eat as though nothing had happened. The other professors and students looked at him in amazement, he had managed to calm a student who was possibly insane, they weren't crossing it out yet, with just one word. He stood behind her for a second before grabbing a piece of bread off the table and walking out. The minute he left, she resumed her cackling though not as forceful as before, just a few chuckles here and there. It left the trio wondering, why did she only stop when the new professor addressed her?


	9. Chapter 9

**To the guest who disliked the idea of a Slytherin who watched Lion King, my idea is this, your house does not define you. I have a friend who the OC is based on who took the pottermore quiz and found out she was in Slytherin, but she's the nicest person I know Disney fanatic, vegitarian, and animal lover. Slytherin just means you are cunning, not that you are evil. If that is not what you meant then I apologize if I interpreted your review the wrong way. Also, Edward is now 18 so I feel that he acts mature only when he wants to patronize others which is how he feels about wizards. Otherwise he's still Ed and annoys Roy. Also the OC is a half blood**

**Disclaimer**: **I do not own FMA or Harry Potter**

Ed walked out of the great hall and prepared for his next classes, they were all the same except, no one else got the riddle.

**Line Break**

The Golden Trio were now suspicious of both the Alchemy professor and the Slytherin student. Were they connected somehow? He did seem to have some control over her, but how?

"This is pointless we'll just go around in circles like this, lets make a list" Hermione said, so they made a list.

Suspicious Behavior

-Coming late to Lunch

-Hysterical Laughing

-Complete mood change

-Almost complete control over her

It was a bit short, but was enough to have them suspicious.

"Y'know if he really is a genius, it wouldn't be hard to learn wand-less magic and use an imperious on her" thought Ron.

"But that's illegal!" exclaimed Hermione.

"Didn't stop Moody last year" remarked Harry

"Yes but he was an imposter." said Hermione " And she didn't look like she was struggling or anything to indicate that she was put under a spell, plus she kept laughing after he left"

"Some people go mad under it, maybe she did" shrugged Ron.

"Well, how about that riddle?" asked Hermione obviously uncomfortable.

"I wouldn't mind a free period to be honest." said Harry leaning back.

"Me either, mate" Said Ron.

"But it could be useful later on! What if we have an O.W.L on it and fail all because we couldn't solve the riddle?" fretted Hermione.

"Well what do you think it means?" asked Ron clearly meaning to stump her.

"I don't know!" she said throwing her hands up. Ron succeeded. " But have you two even thought about it?" they looked at each other and shrugged.

"No." They said looking at her.

"Do you just expect me to tell you?" she was steadily getting frustrated. The boys had the decency to look guilty " you two are so-ugh" and she stomped upstairs to the girls dormitory. The two boys shared a look.

"So... what do you make of it?" asked Ron.

"The professor and student or riddle?" responded Harry having ideas on only one.

"Both" said Ron after some hesitation.

"Well I think that they maybe know each other somehow or he made a lasting impression on her. She could just respect him or maybe she's terrified of him. As for the riddle, I honestly have no clue."

"That actually makes more sense than the imperious curse one. And I have to agree with you on the riddle frontier, I have no idea."

"Can you ask your mum? I could ask Sirius."

"Yeah good idea, we can do it tomorrow though because I'm really tired."

"Sure" and so, they too went off to bed.

**LINE**

The next day in Alchemy the professor stood at the front.

"So far, only one of you has solved the riddle. I won't tell you who it is or you'll most likely try to get the answer from them. It wouldn't matter anyways because the person has been sworn to secrecy. You have to rest of the month and this class period to figure it out. Begin." Ed swept back behind his desk doing paper work and the class exploded into chatter.

"Oh, and one other thing" He said without lifting his head near the end of class,"From here on out, you can't help each other, and I'll know if you do so don't think of doing it behind my back" Then the bell rung. "Dismissed!" and with that he stalked into his office and the door slammed behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **

**Sorry for the wait.**

**Also to the one who said that she could take over the world, that is an interesting idea, maybe I'll write a drabble about it...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or Harry Potter**

He quite frankly had refused to eat that first day until Dauble had tracked him down and shown him the kitchens and that the food was made, not just magicked into existence. Ed had in turn eaten the components of about a whole feast in the kitchen which the elves had happily supplied.

"So what do you guys do here?" Ed had asked after he had finished his food.

"We serve the masters and mistresses here at Hogwarts sir." Dauble replied with a bit of pride.

"Anything else?" asked Ed with a bit of trepidation " Don't you have a home or a place to go for vacations? A family to visit?" At the elves confused shake of head Edward grew a bit angry. "But don't you want that? How about clothes?" At the word 'clothes' almost all of the elves let out squeaks of terror, except for one who stepped forward with Dauble.

"No sir, House Elves are not wanting to have clothes, clothes is a mark of a freed elf."He said with a bowed head. His little frame held 2 hats, a few socks, and an itty-bitty sweater.

"Then why are you wearing them? And isn't freedom good?" Now Ed truly was confused, why would these house elves not want freedom? He was determined to know why and to show this, sat cross-legged in front of the two elves in a show of stubbornness.

"Well sir, Dobby is a free elf he is and he is choosing to work here. Master Dumbledore sir is paying Dobby."

"For shame demanding such things of Master Dumbledore" Dauble scolded. Ed hadn't noticed but all of the elves sort of cringed away from Dobby as if they were ashamed of him.

"Why is it a shame?" Seeing the shocked and slightly angered looks on the elves, Edward feigned ignorance. "I'm new to the wizarding world so I don't know anything so if you would please tell me?" Thankfully, he got the desired results and Dauble was noticeably less upset.

"To be set free is a house elf's greatest fear sir. It means he has not done his job well, if his master gives him clothes the elf is freed with shame, it is dishonor." Now Ed understood, it was tabooed more or less that they disappoint their masters. He saw the logic, to a point.

"What if your masters are mean to you?"

"Masters are only mean if house elf is bad. Master Dumbledore is not mean, he is a kind man. He even pays Dobby and gives him breaks, Dobby is very thankful to Mister Dumbledore." Seeing that the only response would be that, Edward had excused himself with the promise of coming back soon and, having gained directions for the Great Hall, walked there to ask his fellow teachers about house elves, and for directions to the nearest library. That was his plan, but of course it had to go awry. When he had entered, he saw a girl laughing madly on the floor while everyone watched in confusion.

"Am I in the right room?" He asked looking unsettled. "Is this normal? Is there supposed to be a student laughing and crying?" Everyone now turned to look at him.

"My dear professor if we could get her to stop we would." replied Dumbledore "Perhaps you would like to try your luck?"

Obviously, Edward would not like to try his luck, he wanted to go to a library and read as much as he possibly could, his room had been stuffed with books on alchemy, but there was nothing legit in there and he didn't want to read what he already knew. He wanted to make sure he knew what was going on around him so he didn't look like such an idiot the whole time he was here. He knew it was a test so he gritted his teeth and walked towards the girl. It was the one who had guessed the riddle. He saw no reason for her to laugh and hoped he could stop it while keeping his pride and dignity.

"Hey" He was trying to get her to stop somehow, but he didn't really know how. Abruptly, she stopped laughing and straightened up. He wondered why until he saw her eyes, they reminded him of Mustang's Squad when they looked at him, full of respect. He swore internally, he didn't need anymore attention than he already probably had. She could be a useful informant later on, but right now, he would rather be in the background until he was ordered to do anything by Mustang. He still had a briefing packet to read, he would probably do that now because he hadn't had a chance to do so before. He was brought back to earth when he noticed the girl was sitting calmly, he grabbed a roll off the table and walked out of the hall, determined to find the library and put off the packet for tonight.


	11. Authors note, sorry

Sorry for the slow updates guys, but finals are starting and I don't want to fail. I will update at least once a week though so I won't abandon this story I might also change the timeline, scratch that I am going to write a side story of this I guess? Where Ed is just always there as a teacher or something, I don't know but I want to write that, That'll be after this story so don't worry, I won't get too distracted.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter**

**Just a note, plotwise, Ed's interaction with the Golden Trio will be minimal until Christmas Break, Mustang and Alphonse might pop in at some point, not entirely sure and he's going to get along ok with the other teachers but have fun playing with Umbridge.**

Ed walked down to where he read on his map the kitchens were,(In the end he had just asked a random house elf for a map when he saw him is a hallway while he was looking for the library) , and walked to his room while everyone else was at dinner. He sat his food on the coffee table, reclined on the couch and pulled out Mustangs letter.

_Fullmetal,_

_Your assingment is to ensure that for the coming year, Harry Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' is not to be harmed, killed, or captured by the opposing side of this 'Wizarding World'. Use Alchemy or whatever but just make sure he doesn't die. Also make sure you don't die. The amount of paperwork for a dead subordinate is unbelievable and Hawkeye will have my head if I get anymore behind. Don't do anything stupid, obviously, we could crush the wizards but I'd rather not have another war. Also, see if you can get away October 10th, your Alchemy Assessment is then and I'd rather not have you miss it or make me go all the way to Scotland for you._

_Furher Roy Mustang_

The rest of the packet were basically guidelines on how to act as a representative of the military. Don't kill anyone, offend a potential ally, or do anything that would piss anyone off unnecessarily. Pity really, he wanted to see who he could make tick, and how. It was always good to know what made your enemies, or potential enemies in this case, tick. Oh well, unnecessarily was always up to interpretation wasn't it? He would have fun with everyone, especially the students. For now though, using his unlimited power as teacher,and his newly gifted map, he went to the library to finish reading all of the books the library had to offer.

**Filler, but I have a bit of a writers block, might do some more character introductions and other people solving the riddle, then a time skip, not sure yet. Any suggestions are welcomed. Just a guideline, this is his first day at Hogwarts and only one has solved the riddle.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I sadly, do not own FMA or HP**

The next day Edward awoke bright and early and using his map, went to the great hall for his first meal there. Thankfully, there were no hysterical students this time so he was able to attempt to eat in peace this time. He sat next to an old lady who looked extremely stern, yet kind. A bit like Izumi...

"Excuse me? Is there anything I can assist you with?" He hadn't noticed, but he had been staring at her for about ten minutes .

"It's nothing, you just look like someone I know." It wasn't a complete lie but, it was a sort of lie.

"Oh who is she?" Clearly the lady was just making polite conversation, not trying to interrogate him, so he felt a bit at ease.

"Just a house wife" he said with a smile before exusing himself from the table and going to get ready for his class.

LineBreak...

Harry was just calmly eating his toast when he was jabbed in the side by Ron.

"Look, Elric is talking to Mcgonagall!" And indeed he was. He was leaving now though, probably to get to his first class in time . Not them though, they would have him after lunch. It was only a single period this time, so it probably wouldn't be as hectic as the first day. Recalling the class, Harry remembered something.

"Hey guys," By this time, Hermione had joined them."Do you remember how angry he got when we mentioned the philosophers stone? Sort of like, he had experience with it."

"Yeah, it was strange, but he was probably just faking it Harry, what could he possibly know about the Philosophers Stone?" Hermione scoffed.

"Well he called it the 'devils research' didn't he? Wonder why." Ron mused as he saw the time, "Blimey guys, we've got to go or we'll be late to class."

And so off they went.


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry it's been a while, I've had papers and stuff due recently so I haven't been able to update. Quick question, would you guys like quick updates of varying length or long ones that could take a bout a week or just a random assortment? Please review as to what you want or I will just do the thrid option.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter**

Edward, now had a 7th year Gryffindor and Hufflepuff class. He had noticed that for some reason, when he walked in, everyone kept looking at two red-headed boys. They looked like they could've been the younger boy from yesterdays brothers. Comparing his roosters, he realized they were. Splendid.

"Alright, welcome to your first Alchemy class can anyone tell me what they think or know Alchemy is?" Same question, same routine.

"It's used to make gold" said one of the redheads dramatically out of turn, who looking at the uniform was hufflepuff, but looking at the rooster... was gryffindor...

"Yes it is, but as I have told every class so far, you will not be taught how to do that and even if you could it's illegal and would mess up the economy. By the way, house and name?"

"Fred Weasley, Hufflepuff" The people looking at the boys increased tipping Ed off.

"Really? But I have you listed as Gryffindor on my list."

"Mistakes can be made professor." Fred said nodding his head looking very solemn. Two kids were having silent laughter fits in the back.

"Yes they can Mr. Weasley, but in this case, I would think not." Ed smirked, the kid screamed pranks, mischief, and his twin looked exactly alike to him, not just in appearance. The muffled laughter and the kid's interest also proved that this was not something that happened everyday. "Five points to gryffindor and two from it."

"What why?" Asked the other one, George, he obviously knew why.

"You know why, for trying to trick the new teacher. Now if you have any sense, you'll stop trying." The boys gave him a sulkyish look before sitting back resigned.

"Now, in order to be able to take this class, you will have a pre-test and no, you can't study nor can you help each other. Solve this riddle, All is One and One is All" he wrote it on the board. "Solve it and you take this class, fail it and you are banned from it, am I clear?" After hearing an assortment of yeses and murmured he said, "Until the end of the period you can ask any question you like of me and if school appropriate, I will answer."

"How old are you?"

"18"

"Why are you teaching here?"

"Reasons"

"What reasons?"

"Grown-up reasons"

"Why are your eyes gold?"

"Genetics"

"Why do you wear gloves?"

"It's cool"

"Why aren't you wearing robes?"

"They're tacky"

"Are you really better at alchemy than Dumbledore?"

"I-" The bell rang just then cutting Ed off. "Class dismissed!" The students filed out muttering about their next class and how much they wanted to eat lunch and go to sleep. Ed went to his office to write a letter to Mustang and Al asking how things were and how much about Alchemy the wizards knew. He would find a way to mail it to them somehow. He also wanted to talk with Dumbledore and learn more about what was going on.

Dumbledore sat in his office along with Severus Snape and Minerva Mcgonagall.

"How is our newest staff addition adapting?"

"He doesn't really talk to anyone so we wouldn't know. We never see him aside from the occasional walks in the halls." Severus replied in a low monotone.

"Well, he talked to me once. Of course, he stared at me for a while first, but he talked." Minerva said with a slightly confused look.

"What did he say?" Albus was extremely curious as to what the young Alchemist would say.

"He said I looked like someone he knew, a housewife."

"A house wife? Isn't that an insult? House wives don't do anything important. "

"I think he meant a housewife like Molly Weasley, fierce. " Dumbledore was puzzled but of course he wouldn't show it. "I shall continue to think upon the mystery of Edward Elric, I have asked his superior to send me background information that should arrive later today, hopefully it will shed new light on the young alchemist."

line break_-_

Later that same evening, Dumbledore sat in his office reading a letter from Furhur Mustang.

_To: Albus Dumbledore_

_The subordinate Edward Elric, The Fullmetal Alchemist, has a past that is very personal to him. For full details or further research I recommend you ask him. And if you get anything out of him, you have succeeded where many others have failed. What I impart to you is simply basic information._

_Name: Edward Elric_

_Second Name: The Fullmetal Alchemist_

_Birthday: February 3rd_

_Age: 18_

_As I said, basic information. Anything else must be given from the source. If my subordinate causes any deaths or major injuries please feel free to Owl. Also, I shall visit the school Oct. 5 in order to perform his State Alchemist Exam. I shall require an open area for his physical examination which includes a fight. Please ensure that no student or staff wanders onto said area to prevent any painful deaths or injuries._

_Signed,_

_Roy Mustang_

_Furhur._

On the other side of the castle, Edward Elric also sat with a letter from the Fuhrer.

_To: Edward Elric_

_The headmaster of your school has asked me for information on you._

That bas-!

_Relax, I simply told him the basics_

Good.

_He will want more information, so be sure that you are on your guard near him if you do not wish to divulge your past completely. Wizards have a potion that is odorless, tasteless, and colourless. It is called Vertisium and causes the drinker to only speak truth so do not eat or drink anything in his presence or in the presence of anyone even remotely suspicious._

_On an unrelated note, I shall come to the school Oct. 5 to perform your State Alchemist Exam. No faculty member or student should interrupt us, so ensure before hand that the students do not know or they will surely want to see. Dumbledore shall give us both an area and time to fight as well as announce to the students that they are not to leave the building during that time. For further questions, please write a letter and send it via an owl._

_Signed,_

_Roy Mustang, Furher_

Edward thought for a bit about this new information before saying out loud, "Where am I supposed to find an owl?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or HP **

It was not until the second week, that someone else guessed the riddle. Ed was walking out of his office to find a nervous looking boy at his door poised to knock.

"Good morning. What can I do for you?" Ed was so very thankful that he had the sense to put on his gloves before going out and invited the boy in.

"W-well, I-I" The boy took a big breath steeling his nerves, "I think I figured out your riddle and want confirmation" The boy's eyes were set and determine reminding Ed a bit of Al. But only a bit.

"Really? And what do you think it is?" He slightly hoped the kid had it. If only for the fact that he looked so determined.

"I am one and the world is all." He looked so defiant. He also looked on the verge of a nervous breakdown.

"So tell me how you figured it out." He more than likely did not see a lion movie.

"I uhm I don't want to tell you that."

"Why not?"

"It's personal."

"If you won't tell me how can I make sure you didn't cheat? I'm afraid you are unable to take Alchemy."

"Oh, okay then, good day." The poor boy looked so defeated as he stood to leave.

"What's your name and house?"

"Neville Longbottom, Gryffindor sir."

"Well Mr. Longbottom, you have been cleared to continue Alchemy. Please do not tell the answer of the riddle to anyone." Ed smirked at the surprised look on the boy's face.

"What?! But you said I couldn't-!"

"I said I couldn't be sure if you cheated or not. You just proved to me that you didn't."

"How?" Poor Neville racked his brain to remember if he had done anything special in the past 5 minutes.

"You didn't try to argue or looked angry. You just kind of accepted it. If you had cheated you might've made up a story or argued, but you didn't. So you quite obviously don't want to tell me what happened and are willing to give up your goal for it. I respect that." Now he leaned forward, "If someone is bothering you in a bad way, tell me and I will try to help in anyway I can. If you need any kind of help mental, emotional, or physical, I give my word that I will try to help." Ed now stood up, walked past the surprised boy and opened the door. "I believe you should hurry to breakfast now, you only have 30 minutes." He said with a smile checking his pocket watch.

Neville stood up still processing the professor's words. "Yes." He turned as he walked out of the room as if he wanted to say something. "Thank you sir, I'll keep that in mind." Then he walked to the Great Hall as silently and lonely as always.

**I'm sorry if the ending was a bit depressing but, I think Neville doesn't tell anyone about Malfoy bullying him, they just see it. So I guess having someone who won't tell him to man up or to just keep his head held high is something new. Also, sorry for the short chapter , but the next will be up either today or tomorrow. I have decided that if I am not able to update quickly, the chapters will be longer, but if I can update at least once a day, the chapters will be shorter and come quicker.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.**

Harry James Potter was not normally nosy, Ok he was, but he would never admit it out loud, but when upon waking up and discovering one of his roommates missing, he was naturally curious.

"Have either of you seen Neville?" he asked of his two friends when they got down to breakfast.

"No, I thought he was already here." said Ron a bit surprised, either Neville was late or extremely early to everything, there was no in between.

"Speak of the devil and he shall appear." This comment was from Hermione and both boys puzzled over it before lo and behold, the subject of their conversation walked toward them.

"Hey guys, how're you?" He seemed Ok but they wanted to know where he was.

"We're fine, but are you?" The question sounded innocently enough and was the right thing to say. Yet they said it with all the wrong reasons.

"Fine, just fine." He looked slightly resentful as he said this but they each figured it was just their imagination as one second later, he was back to his cheery self.

"So Neville, what do you think of the new Alchemy Professor?" Trying to keep the conversation up and noticing that said professor was not present Ron took this chance to find out what Neville thought.

"Uhm uh well" Neville wanted to say what he thought,that Professor Elric seemed nice enough once you got to know him, but didn't want the trio to know where he had been because that would lead to questions he wouldn't and couldn't answer. Thankfully he was saved.

"Hey kid" He took it back, that strange Slytherin was talking to him, he would take questions over this any day. "Not sure if you remember but I sat near you the other day" Here it came, his punishment. "Sorry for disturbing you, start over?" She extended her hand and he thought for a second that she would slap him, she didn't. She was waiting for him to shake. She was waiting for him to shake with a lopsided smile. He had not shaken hands with anyone in a while, not since, well he couldn't remember when but he did remember something his Gran had said to him repeatedly 'A good handshake is firm but not tight, 3 pumps is the standard, always use your right hand, and if the person is standing while you're sitting, get up'. As instructed, he did just that returning the smile because Gran always said 'If you don't know them but dislike them smile, it's polite. If you know them and hate them, don't smile, they don't deserve it'.

"Jade Myers"

"Neville Longbottom"

"Now that we're all chums, please leave, Slytherins aren't welcome here." Ron said this and just like that she adopted the custom Slytherin haughty look.

"Yes of course." Turning back to him her face relaxed into the same lopsided smile. "See ya." And she walked out of the hall. After a couple of minutes of awkward silence, the quartet followed.

"You didn't have to chase her away" said Neville as they left the hall, hoping that this topic would last until they got to class.

"She was clearly trying to trick you Neville"

"All Slytherins are bad news"

"You can't trust them"

"I-" What Neville was going to say in response to these accusations from the trio, the world would never know. For at that exact moment he was pinned to the wall with a hand over his mouth by said trio. He struggled fiercely for about a minute.

"Shh, Neville, we're gonna eavesdrop on the Slytherin and the guy with her." Neville renewed his struggle briefly before deciding that he wouldn't get far before the three could overpower him and he was already dragged into the mess so why not. Maybe this would convince the trio (and him) that... what was her name?... Jade, wasn't all bad.

"-And I'm telling you, I don't care." Jade had her hands on her hips.

"Well you should, they're Gryffindors. They'll turn their backs on you as soon as they find it to be convenient" This came from a blond boy taller than her by half a head.

"Then let them, I seek not friendships, rather courtesy. If that be too complicated for you to understand then please, depart from my presence."

"Why are you mad I'm warning you so that you don't get hurt!" His exasperation was exceedingly clear.

"Yet you do not seem to understand that I need not your protection and how do you propose that I am angered?" Her temper was clearly rising that much was certain.

"You started speaking old fashioned using big words" he deadpanned, clearly done with everything.

"Oh I did?" Anger turned to curiosity "Did I use it correctly?"

"No you messed up once or twice" His smirk gave the quartet no clue as to whether he was joking or not because not any of them, including Hermione, had even a clue as to how to speak old fashioned.

"Damn, she'll have my head for that, don't you dare tell her or I'll have yours. C'mon then, let's get to class"

And after a few seconds the group ran to Alchemy fearing lateness.

**I got that introduction out of the way, now more riddle getting and other things will occur. No, this is not a NevillexOC fic either. Jade shall not be romantic.**


	17. Chapter 17

**sORRY FOR THE DELAY**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Fullmetal Alchemist.**

"Well then, it is now the second week and only two of your class have guessed the riddle. At this rate I will need to extend the deadline if I don't want to only teach four students. Actually, that's not a bad idea..." He trailed into silence for a bit. "In any case, work on any work you need done during this class or quietly converse among yourselves. As always, no helping each other on the riddle."

The class exploded into chatter, everyone wondering who had solved it. Most bets were on Hermione and Harry simply because one was undisputedly intelligent and the other was the Boy-Who-Lived. If they couldn't get it, no one else could ever possibly hope to get it. Apparently, someone did, two someones did and everyone wondered who they were.

Ed sat at the front chuckling to himself because not one guess was even remotely close to the truth. He firstly wondered why no one thought a Slytherin capable of solving the riddle and then wondered why out of all the Gryffindors, Neville's name was, not once, mentioned. And this, worried him.

He didn't want to ask the students themselves, so he decided to ask the faculty. He knew where the break room was thanks to his map, which he had half memorized, and so decided that he would attempt to talk to Minerva Mcgonagall. Following their first conversation, they generally simply exchanged pleasantries during meals and left it at that. Today, he would actually try to converse during their shared free period.

"Hey um, Minerva?" She had told him to call her that the second time they spoke. "You know that boy in your house? Neville Longbottom?"

"Oh what has that child done now?" She looked so exasperated as she set down her cup of tea that he wondered if they were really talking about the same kid.

"Nothing, but I gave the class a hard riddle to solve and he was one of the first two who solved it."

"I'm guessing the first was Hermione Granger." She looked fond and proud so it really was a bit hard for Ed to tell her the truth, but only a bit.

"No, actually it was a Jade Myers." For some reason this made her choke. Now he guessed he knew why the girl had looked so proud, she was probably a know-it-all.

"Are you alright Minerva?" This came from a stout slightly messy witch on Minerva's right. She quite clearly, had not been eavesdropping or else she probably would've been choking on her tea too.

"Yes fine thank you Pomona." She managed to get out before turning to Ed again. "You mean to tell me, you have given a riddle that neither Hermione Granger or Harry Potter have gotten but Neville, Neville Longbottom and a Slytherin have?"

"What?!" Pomona squeaked out, more surprised than unbelieving.

"Well, yeah. And that leads to my question" he plowed on not giving either witch time to react, "Why do people find it so hard to believe that Neville or a Slytherin solved it?" he hadn't missed how shocked they had been when they realized Jade was in Slytherin.

"Well, our, my , reason is that Mr. Longbottom does not exactly excel much at anything to be honest and is considered the smartest witch of her age." Minerva said almost sheepishly, "And Slytherins usually are disrespectful and full of the dark arts, most of their parents are former Death Eaters after all."

"Death Eaters?" Interrupted Ed. "What group would name themselves that?" He chuckled.

"You don't know?" Now they were both shocked

"Death Eaters were the followers of You-Know-Who" Pomona said hurriedly

"No actually I don't know who." Ed said in retaliation.

"But he was the Darkest Wizard of all time! Surely you know who!"

"He never got around to my country."

"Where is your country?"

"Far from here" He said thinking of the train ride.

"What's it called?"

"Amestris." He wasn't sure if Mustang would approve of him telling them or not, but he trusted these old ladies and was quite sure they wouldn't use this against him.

"I see." Clearly he wouldn't get much of a reaction for his country, was he glad.

"What school did you go to?" If he said a fake school they could look it up! Better go with the truth.

"I didn't go to school, I was self taught and then got a teacher to further my education."

"Oh? Didn't you take O. or N.E.W.T.s ?"

"Don't worry Minerva, I'm a competent teacher I promise." He had read the entire library over the weekend and all of last week's breaks thankfully, so he knew what she spoke about, and hoped his reassurance would stop her from asking.

"Well, if Dumbledore sees it fit to hire you." She said with a sigh but the faint smile told him she believed him.

"Anyways, so the what do the parents have to do with the kids?" It took the professors a second to remember the original subject of discussion.

"Well they raise them to be rude towards muggleborns and half-bloods. Most of the children in Slytherin are purebloods" Minerva said.

"And the rest?" Ed ward said not liking the generalization but understanding it's roots.

"One or two are muggleborn, the others half-bloods" she admitted.

"So kids are told by their parents to hate their parents?" He said lifting an eyebrow to show how ridiculous he found the idea to be.

"Uhm well..." Now she was at a loss for words.

"I think you shouldn't judge the offspring by the parents, especially if you aren't sure." With these words serving as farewell, Ed walked out of the room and to his office.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or HP**

**Hope I wrote this chapter ok. :)**

Hermione Granger was a smart witch. This much, could not be denied. To say she was the smartest witch of her age, was a bit extreme. Not that anyone thought so, or at least out loud.

Now however, she encountered something not in any book. Having always found her answers in books, this took the wind out of her sails. _One is All, All is One? _What kind of riddle was that? She felt really bad for the rest of the class, if she couldn't get it, who could? Apparently, she found out, two others could. She wanted to scream. She was Hermione Granger! She was the smartest witch of her age! She had gotten the highest test scores! So why wasn't she the first to solve the riddle?

"It's not fair." She said to herself wiping a few stray tears of frustration of course, away. "It's not fair."

"What isn't fair? There are a lot of things." A new voice behind her startled her completely, but at that point, she just wanted to vent.

"The riddle from the Alchemy professor! I've read through all these books and haven't gotten it! I'm the smartest witch of this age and two others have gotten it before me! It just isn't fair!" Finally, she turned around to look at who she was complaining to. She expected Ron or Harry, she was wrong. When she saw the green on the persons tie and robes she turned red, then she turned pale.

"Well-" started the person.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione cut off rather rudely.

"I go to school here." The person, Jade, deadpanned.

"No I mean in the library, why are you here? Are you spying on me? Great, now you'll tell You-Know-Who that Harry's friends are weak won't you?" Hermione, of course, ignored the exasperatedly amused look on the girls face.

"And why do you propose that that should be my plan of action?" Jade quite obviously was a tad bit, if not more, annoyed. If only Hermione had realized.

"Oh don't play dumb! You know as well as I that You-Know-Who's back and I bet your dad acts as his slave and your mum kisses his feet! They're both-" What Hermione would've called Jade's parents, would never be heard, perhaps for the better as Jade's wand was being held at her throat almost like a knife while her hand didn't really choke her, but held her neck.

"Would you like to continue that statement?" There could be no doubt now, Jade was ready to draw blood. "Do you wish to withdraw and keep some dignity, or shall this end with the spilling of your blood?"

"What? Afraid everyone will know the truth? That you're a spy for You-Know-Who?" Hermione somehow managed a smirk.

"If you call that truth, then Harry indeed should beg innocence due to insanity from umbridge don't you agree?" Jade also had a smirk and it only grew at the second girl's reaction.

"Harry is not lying!"

"Oh really? Then-" Jade was cut off, this time by a certain Alchemist.

"Myers, Granger, just what are you doing?"

"Professor she-!"

"Don't argue, both of you come with me." Letting them grab their possessions, he led them both into his office. He told them to each take a seat. "Now then, would either of you care to explain what exactly I saw in the library?"

"I-" Jade once again was cut off by the young witch.

"Professor she attacked me! I was doing work and she was spying on me, and then she attacked me!" Hermione all but whined certain that he would believe her and know that she spoke the truth.

"Is that it?" Edward asked to see if she would elaborate.

"Yes professor, that's it." She nodded.

"Miss. Myers?" Edward asked.

"I walked into the library and saw her about to cry. So I did the stupid thing and went to see if I could help, she started venting but as soon as she turned to see me she started saying insults. She said that I was You-Know-Who's spy, and that my dad acted as a slave for him while my mother kissed his feet. I snapped when she said that and held her against the wall at knife-er wand point with my hand against her throat. She tried to taunt me by saying that the only reason I snapped was because I didn't want others to know my 'secret'", here she made air quotation marks, "And I told her that if that was truth then, Harry was lying about You-Know-Who being back. Then she defended him saying he wasn't and I was about to say a witty retort back, but then you showed up and brought us here."

"Is that it?" Edward asked.

"Yes-" Hermione kept cutting her off.

"Professor she's lying! If she weren't You-Know-Who's spy, then why would she have snapped?"

At this point in time, Edward say clearly who was right and who was wrong. He also decided that this just wasn't worth his time. Sure he had been trying to find either Myers or Neville, but he didn't expect this. He sighed.

"You both have detention-"

"What why me? I was attacked! If anything I should get points for surviving!"

"Ah yes points, 15 points from Gryffindor, 10 from Slytherin."

"But-!"

"The lady doth protest too much, methinks." Jade said while giving her a meaningful glance, basically saying, 'be quiet before he decides to just behead us'. Thankfully, Hermione got the message and kept quiet.

"Now Granger, please leave, Myers and I have certain things to discuss." Edward was glad Granger had decided to be quiet, her voice had slowly grown annoying. She looked upset, but thankfully she left. "Now then Myers please wait here for a bit." Now he just had to find Neville, hopefully he would find him soon.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for all the support I got last chapter! I really appreciate it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist or Harry Potter.**

As Edward walked through the halls, he hoped that Myers wouldn't look through his stuff. Not that he would leave something incriminating out in the open, but still. He crossed the second floor corridor wondering where Neville could be when he heard it.

"Just beg for mercy, c'mon, do it and we'll leave you alone." There was a cruel chuckle that Ed had heard too many times. "C'mon Longbottom, we both know you're not brave enough to fight. Just do it. You're not worth anything and no one would give a damn if anything were to happen to you." Hearing the name, and the taunts, the young alchemist understood. Why Neville didn't want to say how he solved the riddle. Why he looked so scared. Why no one ever was too near him. He knew the reason now, and he was disgusted. With a clap of his hands he trapped the green robed trio in between the wall and stone bars.

"You know, some say kids will just be kids. I disagree." With the dust still covering him, he trapped the trio with more hands, walls, and bars so that it simply looked like the end of the hall. Ignoring their cries, he picked up Neville and made a mad dash for his office. Luckily it was relatively late so most students would be in their dorms by now, so no one saw them. That in itself was a blessing as Neville was scraped up and seemingly in shock. When they arrived in his office he set him down on the couch and, with strict instructions to Myers to leave him alone, set off running again. He went back, let the bullies out, and again using the dust ran away before they could see him.

LINE BREAK%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing he heard coming back.

"Don't be it's not your fault."

"Doesn't mean I can't be upset that it happened."

"Okay we have several options here" Ed said with a wide grin banging the door open. "We can discuss A) Your progress in Alchemy" here he paused for the inevitable, wait you solved it too whispers. "B) What happened to both of you C) What we're going to do about everything. First of all, you're with a teacher so don't worry about curfew. Second of all my suggestion is B then C then A." After receiving nods of agreement he continued. "Just to reassure you both, nothing said here leaves the room unless you want it to. So both of you, what happened?"

"I told you already. Granger was crying and-"

"No, I mean, your interactions with each other." Ed elaborated.

"Oh." Was the first response. "Oh!" Was the second, from both of them.

"Erm well, remember that day I was laughing hysterically?" After receiving a nod she continued, "Well I scared Neville here and so this morning I finally apologized and introduced myself , and just now I apologized for my housemates behavior."

"Doesn't seem too complicated, do you have anything to add?" Ed turned to Neville who had a brooding look on him.

"Uh, wmuhsyydn" Neville murmured.

"What?" Came from both teacher and student.

"I said, we might have spied on you."

"Who's we?"

"Who did you spy on?" Ed frantically thought back to the last couple of days wondering if he had done anything suspicious.

"Jade" at least he looked sorry, "The trio and I saw you having a conversation and instead of walking away, they eavesdropped and dragged me with them. Sorry." The poor kid, he looked so ashamed

"Well if you really were dragged, then I guess it's not your fault. It's ok."

"They're going to be suspicious you know." He said. "The trio are going to think that you really do follow you-know-who and try to interrogate you, both of you. I know they will, I saw them make a list of suspicious activity." Normally, Neville would not be saying so much, and would not be so bold, but he trusted his new friend and Alchemy teacher. He didn't want them getting hurt.

"Well damn, that's not very nice and neighborly." Observed Jade.

"Tell me Neville, are they good at potions, have a friend who is, or have a stash?" Ed asked remembering Mustangs letter.

"They might, why?"

"If they really were to interrogate us, they would likely use Veritaserum." In response to two puzzled looks, he elaborated, "It's a tasteless, odorless, colourless potion that makes the drinker tell the truth. I'm not exactly sure if that means it forces you to respond or just leaves you unable to lie, but either one isn't an ideal situation. So don't eat anything near them if you weren't watching it at all times ok?" After their nods he continued. "I want you to draw circles."

"What."

"Alchemy requires circles, draw PERFECT circles until the month is up ok?"

"Uhm ok."

"Good, now I will escort you to your dorms, ladies first."

So they escorted Jade to her common room and after saying goodnight, Neville found himself being tugged along by the Alchemy teacher into a side corridor.

"Neville," He said, leaning down to be at eye level with him. " I need you to tell me what happened."

"What happened where sir?" He stuttered trying to avoid the question.

"You know what I mean, you were cornered and kicked, a lot. I'm pretty sure this isn't a one time thing, "

"It's nothing."

"It's not nothing Neville, but I won't force you to tell me. It's late and you probably want to sleep as much as I do. Let's get you to your dorm."

So Neville too was taken to his common room and bidden good night. He looked at the clock and saw it was 11 o'clock, way past curfew. He fell into his bed and hoped that no one had missed him or would ask where he went in the morning. He was wrong.

**Sorry for the delay, this chapter was hard to write. The next will come soon, I hope...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or HP**

Ronald Bilius Weasley did not only think about food, he thought about possible death eaters as well. Right now, he had suspicions about two.

"I'm telling you, the professor and the girl have to be death eaters!"

"I agree with Ron, she attacked me and they had a _discussion_ after I left. That should be enough proof Harry, let's go to Dumbledore."

"Why? To tell him little Harry was spooked so bad by the dementors that he sees death eaters everywhere? He'll probably start laughing."

"Dumbledore-"

"Left me alone for the summer with the Dursleys and hasn't talked to me since last year!"

"So you're not going to do anything about the death eaters?"

"I just said I wouldn't tell Dumbledore, I never said anything about letting them go." And so the golden trio, became the scheming trio.

_**LINE BREAK**_

As they were in the middle of planning, Harry realized something.

"Hey did either of you see Neville go to bed?"

"No why?"

"Well, he wasn't there when I went so I wonder where he was."

"Just ask him if it bothers you so much Harry" sighed Hermione.

So Harry wandered the halls looking for Neville, and soon found him. Talking to a Slytherin.

"Hey Neville," he shouted, "Is she bothering you?" Both students jumped and the girl, who he now recognized as Jade, said something else and then left.

"See you around, Longbottom" she sneered, pushing past him and knocking him to the floor disappearing into a side corridor.

"I told you Neville, don't interact with the slytherins, they're a nasty bunch. " Harry said helping Neville up, for he had fallen to the floor.

"Y-yeah" Neville stuttered. "I should've listened."

"I mean, they think Gryfindors are back stabbers," Harry huffed "Obviously they never looked at the reputation of their house. Slythetins full of dark scum, like Voldemort. "

"Yeah.." Neville agreed quietly. Harry was about to mention the reason of his visit, until he realized something.

"Hey Neville"

"Yeah?"

"How come you didn't jump when I said Volde-" This time, Neville really did jump and yelped.

"Don't say his name!" So Harry figured that Neville had just not noticed and that qas that. So now, he really did mention the reason for his visit.

"Why weren't you in bed last night?" Harry asked

"Huh?" Neville seemed confused and nervous

"Last night when I went to bed, you weren't there. This morning when I woke up, you weren't there either."

"Oh uhm... I woke up super early today, that's all." Neville quickly said, he actually did, after sleeping for four hours, his body refused to cooperate and let him have a few more hours. So he decided to go on a walk and from there he went to breakfast, ate a bit, walked some more, found Jade, found by Harry and now they were having this conversation.

"Where were you last night?" Asked Harry his curiosity still not appeased.

"Um uh I was talking to Professor Elric" he had said the truth before, why not now? What harm could it do? Only too late did he realize.

"Wait, you mean you solved the riddle?!" Harry shouted, how lucky that the hallway was empty of students other than them or Neville would've found himself bombarded by questions. Both stood in shock for a few moments until Harry said "You've got to tell me how you solved it!"

Neville however, was already turning a corner running and screaming "Just don't tell Hermione!"

**Hey guys, sorry about the long wait and the short chapter, I had term papers to do. Today is dedicated to getting back to responses, don't worry, this story isn't going on hiatus and I'm not dying anytime soon, at least, I plan not to. As usual comment, favorite/ follow, and don't get too impatient, I'll start work on the next chapter soon**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or HP**

Obviously the first thing Harry did was tell Hermione. He could never keep anything from his two best friends, even if they did keep stuff from him. He wished reactions were one of those things.

"WHAT?!" Hermione screeched outraged. Harry lunged and clamped a hand over her mouth which she immediately wrenched off. " You mean to tell me" she continued in a harsh whisper " That _Neville_ got the riddle?" After Harry's solemn nod that told her she was not dreaming, she grabbed a pillow, stuffed her face in it and screamed.

During Hermione;s sudden love of opera, Ron turned to Harry and said "Blimey, wonder how he got it? I mean he's Neville and no offense but, he sucks at everything." After a few seconds of quiet contemplation, other than Hermione in the background he spoke again, " I wonder if anyone else knows that he solved it..." then it hit them both."The Slytherin!"

And so, yanking Hermione from her mourning, the boys raced to the last place they saw Neville when passing a corridor near the library they heard a slightly familiar voice say "Stop fidgeting, that'll just make it worst"

_**LINE BREAK**_

"You messed up"

"I know"

"You messed up"

"I know"

"You messed up"

"I know already!"

"Heh, sorry kid but sympathy isn't exactly my strongest point" Jade said chuckling

"You were sympathetic enough yesterday" Neville grumbled

"Yeah well, I was tired"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I was tired so I didn't really care what you thought of me"

"But you care now?"

"I'm Slytherin" she said pointing to her emblem, " I have to be all cool & cocky during the day or in unknown public circumstances."

"Oh I get it, it's your rep."

"Basicly" They trailed into silence for a while, " You do realize you're going to have to tell teacher sooner or later right?"

"Can't it be later?" Neville asked feebly hoping she would cut him some slack,

"No time like the present!" she said and whisked him away towards the Library, which according to her sources, what sources he wondered, was where Elric usually was. Just as the kingdom of Madam Pince came into view, Jade turned a sharp corner and they both stumbled into a side corridor.

"Now what?" Neville said slightly out of breath.

"We have to wait for him to exit, I'll go check if he even is in there at all," She vanished into the library and a few minutes later, reappeared, "He's in there, now we wait." So they sat on opposite sides of the wall and waited.

As it turned out, they would be waiting a long time. And because they were teenagers, they were bored. First they played I spy, but quickly ran out of material,('I spy something red' 'the wall' 'dammit') then they played rock, paper, scissors, but got into a discussion as to whether paper beats rock or rock beats paper ('Paper covers rock!' 'But rock weighs down paper!') which ended in a water fight with the aguamenti charm ('Violence is not the answer!' 'Survival of the fittest!'), and then they decided to do each others hair('I bet I could do your hair better than you' 'You're on!'). Really it was a miracle no one saw them because of the noise they were making.

Neville, in revenge for being soaked more, gave Jade a horrible ponytail that a muggle child might give it's doll. Jade, once she heard the portraits giggling and realizing she had been given such a hairdo, retaliated by giving him tiny little braids that he made impossible to make because he kept shaking his head like a wet dog. She reminded him that she had sat still for him, to which he said

"But it hurts when you pull it!"

"Stop fidgeting it'll only make it worse!"

Both were having so much fun, that they forgot they were on the lookout and so were caught unawares when a certain trio burst into the hallway.

"Leave Neville alone you slimy-!" That was as far as Ron got because then he was too confused at the scene before him, two wet teenagers with ridiculous hairdos in a giant puddle of water. "What."

"Neville are you okay? Get away from that death eater!" Harry yelled with his wand out, Hermione was better now and also held her wand out to protect her friend, granted one that was trying to blemish her smartest witch rep, but a friend nonetheless.

"Get away from him!" she snarled pointing her wand at the girl, "Get away or I swear I'll curse you!"

"Guys stop!" Neville cried out as he stood in front of Jade, "She's not bad!"

"You don't know what you're saying Neville! She has you under the imperius curse!" At this point both friends wondered how the trio had come to that conclusion, they barely had time to wonder however, as Hermione blasted the first spell.

"Stupefy!"

"Protego!" Jade called out the spell and kept the spell as other curses were thrown at her. Just as she had had enough and was about to tell Neville to hold the shield as she cursed the everloving custard cream out of the idiot trio, she heard a clap and saw blue light. Then she saw a doorway appear on her side of the shield and a wall erupt where the shield had been. Then she felt and saw white gloved hands grab both her and Neville and pull them to the other side. She heard the trio exclaim at the wall and felt the ground shake as the wall and door disappeared.

"What, in the name of all things real are you doing!" Edward Elric was pissed. He was just trying to get back to his room and sleep until morning but no. He had to be the one to stumble upon a group of teens who don't know how to use words to solve their damn problems. He was going to murder Mustang for making him come here.

"Professor we-!" started the black haired little runt when lo and behold the annoying know-it-all spoke.

"Harry you can't trust him! He's also a death eater!"

"What is it with you and death eaters?" He screamed "What is it next? Dumbledore's a death eater?"

"No," chuckled a voice behind him, " I promise you I most certainly am not."

Ed turned around wondering how much sleep he would be able to get when all of this was over.

**Authors note: Hey guys, here's your long chapter. Hope you liked it. Started as a filler but suddenly a wild plot appeared! Please review, follow, favorite, and be patient for the next one.**


End file.
